


Don't jump [MetaMoro]

by padgelm



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fanfiction, M/M, OS, Oneshot, Sherlock - Freeform, xover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padgelm/pseuds/padgelm
Summary: L'ennesima OS sui MetaMoro, questa volta liberamente ispirata alla serie tv Sherlock. Non è proprio un crossover, è solo robaccia depressa che mi è venuta in mente in un pomeriggio di re-watch.Non so scrivere le descrizioni, si vede vero?





	Don't jump [MetaMoro]

Fabrizio si svegliò nel cuore della notte, con il telefono di casa che suonava all'impazzata. Ancora con il cervello annebbiato dal sonno, allungò la mano verso l'altra metà del letto, trovandola vuota. _Vuota,_ come lo era stata negli ultimi mesi e come lo sarebbe stata negli anni a venire. 

"Pronto?" 

Silenzio. Solo ed esclusivamente silenzio.

"C'è qualcuno?"

Ancora nessuna risposta.

"Se è uno scherzo non è divertente. Sono le tre di notte cazzo!"

All'ennesima risposta non data, Fabrizio riattaccò. Innervosito, tornò a sedersi sul letto, massaggiandosi le tempie con movimenti circolari. Aveva bevuto troppo quella sera e si era addormentato con ancora i jeans addosso. Per fortuna che i suoi figli non erano in casa. Non era in grado di badare a se stesso, figuriamoci a badare a due bambini rumorosi e vivaci come loro. 

_"Dovresti smetterla di bere"_

L'uomo si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene. Quella voce. 

_"Lo dico per te, dovresti reagire"_

No, non poteva essere lì davvero. Lei era... _morta_. 

" _Fabrizio, smettila di buttarti via. La vita non è tua, toglile le mani di dosso"_

"Non sei reale. Non puoi esserlo" 

_"Non lo sono. Io sono morta, dovresti tenerlo a mente ed andare avanti"_

L'uomo si alzò in piedi, camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza con passi incerti. Giada era morta, non sarebbe mai tornata indietro. Se n'era andata in un giorno di aprile, quando l'aria profumava di fiori. Era solo la sua mente stanca a giocargli un brutto scherzo, niente più di questo. 

" _Hai più parlato con Ermal?"_

"NON NOMINARLO, NON FARLO. È solo colpa sua se tu non ci sei più" 

" _Fabrizio... lo sai anche tu che non è colpa sua"_

Era snervante, era come parlare con la propria coscienza, ma senza giungere davvero a una conclusione. 

"Sì che è colpa sua, sarà sempre colpa sua" 

******************************

Ermal quella sera se ne stava seduto in poltrona, tamburellando nervosamente con le dita sul bracciolo. 

Che giorno era? Non lo sapeva. 

Aveva importanza? No. 

Era giorno? Era notte? 

Cosa cambiava? 

L'unica cosa di cui era certo, era di non essere lucido. Non lo era più stato da quando aveva distrutto la vita del suo migliore amico. Sentiva solo un enorme senso di colpa divorarlo dall'interno, ridurlo in poltiglia e lasciarlo schifosamente vivo anche quando avrebbe solo voluto riposare. 

Aveva bisogno di uscire, camminare e smetterla di starsene chiuso tra quelle quattro mura. La sua percezione dello spazio non era tra le migliori, per afferrare il cappotto ci mise più di cinque minuti. Non riusciva a vederlo. Tutto sembrava ruotare vorticosamente, rendendo i contorni e i colori distorti. 

Rischiò di cadere più volte percorrendo le scale che l'avrebbero portato in strada. Maledette gambe. Maledetto lui. Sì, che fosse maledetto! Altro non si meritava. Che fosse dannato, divorato dalle fiamme dell'inferno, bruciato e distrutto. 

Fece solo pochi metri prima di crollare su una panchina. 

"Perchè è tutto così difficile?". Se lo chiedeva da solo. Parlava da solo. Faceva tutto da solo, non gli era rimasto più niente. 

"Signore, si sente bene?". Una ragazza si era avvicinata a lui e lo scrutava con aria preoccupata. "Ha bisogno di aiuto?"

_Certo che ho bisogno di aiuto, non ho più una vita._ Non così, non così diretto. Più garbato. 

"No, sto bene. Sono solo stanco. Mi stendo due minuti e torno a casa. Non ti preoccupare" 

La giovane però non era convinta. "Non sembra star bene. Davvero, lasci che l'aiuti"

"Ma chi cazzo sei? Cosa vuoi?". Si era alzato di scatto dalla panchina, in uno scatto d'ira che di sensato aveva poco. _Cristo Ermal, quanto sei fatto_. 

"I-io volevo solo darle una mano"

"Non mi ser...-". Non riuscì a completare la frase: tutto divenne improvvisamente nero e il suo corpo perse l'ultimo briciolo di energia rimastogli, accasciandosi a terra. 

****************************** 

Quando Ermal riaprì gli occhi, ci mise diverso tempo a mettere a fuoco la stanza. Bianca, asettica. Un ospedale? 

"Perchè mi ha fatto chiamare? Chi è lei?". Fabrizio, nel frattempo, si trovava nel corridoio antecedente la stanza, discutendo con la ragazza che aveva soccorso il riccio. 

"Mi chiamo Monica"

"Possiamo saltare i convenevoli? Cosa ci faccio io qui?" 

"L'ho incontrato in strada. Si è semplicemente sentito male e ho allertato i soccorsi. Non so chi sia, non so cosa stesse facendo su una panchina in piena notte e non so nemmeno chi è lei". La ragazza si stava innervosendo. Perchè tutto questo astio gratuito? "Il suo era solamente l'ultimo numero nel registro chiamate"

"Ma non doveva chiamare me!"

"Senta, i suoi problemi personali non mi riguardano. La chiamata risaliva a poche ore fa, credevo solamente fosse una persona vicina a lui, dato l'orario assurdo della telefonata". _Vedi tu a fare del bene!_

"Si riprenderà, è solo un tossico". Detto questo, Fabrizio lasciò la struttura.

Fumava una sigaretta poco distante, quando la voce della sua compagna ritornò a farsi sentire chiara e forte. 

_"Poche ore fa, eh?"_

Era lui, era sua la chiamata di prima.

_"Cosa lo ha spinto a chiamarti in piena notte?"_

Stava detestando questo esame di coscienza non richiesto.

_"E se avesse bisogno di te? Cristo Fabrizio, perchè sei così orgoglioso e testardo?"_

"Non è orgoglio. Uno così non si merita niente!"

_"Non è colpa sua"_

"Non avrebbe dovuto guidare in quelle condizioni"

_"È stato un incidente, solo un maledetto incidente"_

_"_ Lasciami in pace, cazzo!". L'aveva urlato a pieni polmoni in mezzo a una strada. Se qualcuno l'avesse visto, l'avrebbe giudicato pazzo. Stava parlando, o meglio _urlando_ , da solo. 

Se ne tornò a casa, senza interessarsi minimamente alle condizioni di salute di Ermal.  

******************************

Era passata una settimana da quell'episodio. Se Fabrizio era tornato alla vita di tutti i giorni, dimenticandosi dell'avvenimento, Ermal era sprofondato ancora di più in basso. 

Era stato ricoverato solo un paio di giorni, il tempo di rimettersi in piedi e andare via sulle proprie gambe. E poi? Cosa avrebbe fatto? 

Se ne stava lì, in preda ai deliri dell'ultima dose, a lanciare rovinosamente oggetti per la casa, finendo per romperli e rovinare anche il parquet. 

Quello che lo faceva sentire ancor peggio, oltre al senso di colpa, era l'impotenza. Era riuscito a distruggere due vite, nonostante solo una si trovasse nel mondo dei morti. Aveva ucciso due persone. E non sapeva, proprio non sapeva come rimediare. 

Ne era uscito illeso lui dall'incidente. Non un solo graffio. La donna, invece, non ce l'aveva fatta. Prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre, Giada gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo, sussurrandogli un _non è colpa tua_ deciso e sofferto. _Prenditi cura di lui._ Ma come poteva se lui lo odiava? Come poteva aiutare Fabrizio se questo nemmeno si faceva avvicinare? 

Gli telefonò un'altra volta, quella sera, pregando l'altro di non riattaccare. 

"Fabrizio ti prego", lo supplicava Ermal biascicando 

"Dovevi morire tu in quell'incidente"

"Hai ragione, sarei dovuto morire io"

Il riccio chiuse la telefonata, rimuginando su quelle parole. Sì, decisamente sarebbe dovuto _morire_. 

******************************  

Dopo la telefonata Fabrizio si versò da bere. E ancora. E ancora. 

Cercava di annegare le lacrime nell'alcool, di annebbiare i sensi e scivolare lentamente nell'oblio. Si sentiva una merda e questo suo malessere lo riversava senza remore sull'altro. Ma era davvero colpa sua?

_"Adesso tu mi ascolti, perché non puoi permetterti di comportarti così. Non con lui, che ha sempre messo te davanti a tutto e tutti"_

Fabrizio fece per allontanarsi e chiudersi in bagno, ma quella voce lo accompagnava ovunque andasse.

_"È solo colpa mia Fabrizio, ero io a guidare"_

Fabrizio si bloccò, lasciando cadere il bicchiere che teneva in mano.

_"Si è addossato la colpa, tutta la colpa, per permettere a te di stare bene. Ha preferito essere il tuo capro espiatorio, la tua valvola di sfogo. Si è annullato per te"_

L'uomo sentiva l'aria sempre più viziata, l'ossigeno sempre meno presente. Davvero Ermal aveva fatto questo per lui?

_"Gli ho chiesto di salvarti, prima di morire. Di salvarti da te stesso. Ma tu ti conosci meglio di chiunque altro, lo sai che non ti saresti mai fatto aiutare"_

Non poteva fare altro che annuire. Era vero. Lui non era il genere di persona che avrebbe chiesto aiuto, nemmeno sul letto di morte. Avrebbe dato la vita per gli altri, sì, ma non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di sacrificare la propria per lui.

_"Sai perché sta facendo tutto questo? Te lo sei mai chiesto? Perché sa che l'unico modo che ha per salvarti è farsi salvare a sua volta"_

Fabrizio era confuso, non stava capendo.

_"Lui ti ama Fabrizio. Ti ama più di qualsiasi cosa. E so che anche tu ami lui. L'ho sempre saputo"_

Il cuore del moro perse qualche battito. La donna lo sapeva? Davvero?

_"Fallo per me, ti prego, vallo a riprendere._ _Aiutalo_ _. Solo aiutandolo puoi salvarti"_

******************************

Fabrizio correva controvento per raggiungere l'altro. L'aria fredda sembrava potesse lacerargli la faccia, ma l'urgenza di riabbracciarlo era più potente di qualsiasi altra forza.

Arrivato a casa sua, iniziò a suonare il campenello, impaziente. Nessuna risposta. Non era in casa? Dormiva? Stava male?

"Non è in casa, ragazzo". La sua vicina di casa lo stava apostrofando dalla finestra. "È uscito poco fa"

"Sa dov'è andato?"

"Per chi mi ha preso, un centro informazioni?". _Dio, mancava solo la vecchia sarcastica._ "È andato verso il fiume, vai a riprenderlo" 

_"Il fiume, ovviamente"_

Ancora questa voce. "Perchè ovviamente?"

_"Ti credevo più sveglio. Il ponte sul fiume, dove vi siete incontrati la prima volta"_

"Ma tu come-"

_"Smettila di pensare e corri"_

****************************** 

Ermal era lì, in piedi sul parapetto. Aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso il vuoto e i capelli mossi lievemente dal vento. Il bavero del cappotto era alzato, per proteggerlo dal freddo, mentre le braccia erano spalancate come le ali di un gabbiano. Era sul bordo di un precipizio, in tutti i sensi. 

" **Non saltare** " 

Il riccio per poco non perse l'equilibrio per la sorpresa. Fabrizio? Lì?

"Ti prego, non saltare" 

"Non avvicinarti" 

"Non mi avvicino" 

Fabrizio si fermò a distanza di sicurezza. Ermal era come un cucciolo spaventato, un movimento brusco e sarebbe scappato via. Serviva cautela, tatto e una gran dose di coraggio. 

"Ti devo chiedere scusa. Ho sbagliato tutto. Vorrei poter riavvolgere il nastro e ricominciare da capo. Ti ho ucciso e non me lo perdonerò mai". Dio era così difficile. "Chiedere scusa è così banale. Cancella l'errore, ma lascia un alone, e fogli cancellati troppe volte perdono la capacità di essere scritti ancora. Ma ti prego, gira la pagina. Riscriviamo la nostra storia" 

Ermal non si mosse, ma sentiva la tensione allentarsi. Due lacrime solitarie erano incastrate tra le ciglia e la vista iniziava ad annebbiarsi. 

"Non l'hai uccisa tu" 

"Fabrizio..."

"Lo so che non guidavi tu"

"È colpa mia comunque" 

"Ermal, ti prego. Guardami". I loro sguardi si incontrarono a metà strada, agendo come balsamo sulle loro ferite. "Non è colpa tua. Non è mai stata colpa tua. Adesso ti prego, scendi da lì" 

"Dammi la mano, aiutami" 

Fabrizio non aspettava altro. Quasi corse verso l'altro, trascinandolo a sè come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Non lo lasciò andare nemmeno quando i suoi piedi furono saldi a terra. Sembrava non volerlo lasciare mai più. 

Nessuno dei due parlava, l'unico rumore che si sentiva era quello dei singhiozzi del più piccolo. 

"Mi dispiace così tanto" 

"Posso baciarti?" 

"Brì, non devi farlo solo per...-". Non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase, le labbra dell'altro erano già sulle sue. Era un bacio disperato, affamato, per certi versi incazzato. C'era racchiuso tutto quello che i due in quei mesi tormentati avevano dovuto affrontare. La paura, l'abbandono, il senso di colpa. Tutto racchiuso nell'infinitesimale spazio tra le loro bocche. 

"Torniamo a casa, ti prego" 

_"Fabrizio, questa sarà l'ultima volta che parleremo. Ho concluso la mia missione. Ti prego, non sprecare questa seconda possibilità. Non sporcarla, conservala come si conserva il diamante più puro del mondo. Ama, ama senza limiti. Continua a farlo, fallo per me. Ho bisogno di saperti felice. Dai un bacio ai bambini e ricordagli che la loro mamma li ama, anche dal cielo. Sarò la stella più luminosa di tutte, quando avranno bisogno di me basterà che alzino lo sguardo. Grazie per gli anni passati insieme, grazie per l'amore che ci siamo regalati. Buona fortuna, veglierò su tutti voi"_   
  
  



End file.
